Mosh
"Mosh" is the fourth episode of the Drakonite roleplay. In it, the characters Daw and Barry are introduced, Log ' ~MOSH~' ' When Stockdale and Miles arrived at the capital, they were brought to the citadel for questions about failure to report in, the attack, and such..' ' Which basically meant drinking a cup of tea with the garrison commander there, because the attack pretty much excused all your behaviour.' ' The tea tasted nice.' ' You're making your way outside the citadel when you see a figure waving at you..' Barry waves at Stockdale and Miles, and gestures them to come to him. Miles: (whispering to Stockdale) Sir...? Barry is wearing faction armor and seems to have a familiar face to Stockdale... Stockdale: (whispers back) what? Miles: That man seems to desire our attention...what do we do? Stockdale: we go there and speak to him. Miles slowly moves towards Barry with Stockdale. Barry is smiling broadly at the two. Barry: Hey man, long time no see! Barry steps up to Stockdale and extends his hand for a handshake. ' Stockdale remembers.. Barry was his swordsmanship trainer back in the early days!' ' Miles doesn't know, as he was following marksmanship trainings instead...' Barry is still extending his hand.. Stockdale: Barry you have changed so much Stockdale shakes hands Miles looks on with confusion, trying to remain formal. Barry shakes it firmly.. Barry: Not sure if I should take that as a compliment, haha! Barry: ..And who's this fellow you've brought with you? Miles straightens up a little. Barry also extends his hand to Miles as well. Barry: Name's Barry! Miles: Private crossbowman Miles. Pleased to make your acquaintance! Miles gently shakes Barry's hand. Barry: Eh, formal eh? Barry chuckles lightly. Barry: It's not like I'm gonna slap you or anything... Barry: Oh, right! Miles smiles a little, tensely. Barry: I was planning to go to the tavern with Danny tonight, but he couldn't join me. Barry: ..He kinda fell off the walls. Barry: And I don't feel like going alone, so.. uhm.. Barry: I'd like to (looks at Miles) formally (looks back) invite you to have a drink! Barry: Watcha say, hmm? Barry: Say, as a goodbye party before we all leave tomorrow! Stockdale: yes we would like to. ' Leave tomorrow? You know nothing about that!' Barry: Wouldn't expect anything else, right? Miles nods slowly, casting a quick look at Stockdale. ' You all three walk up- and into a nearby tavern..' ' There's a small table where exactly three people fit..' ' Seems you're lucky!' Barry: Ah, seems we're lucky! Stockdale: Oh my, what a coincidence... Barry: Make yourselves at home, I'm getting the first round. Barry winks at you. Barry leaves for the bar.. Barry returns with thee giant mugs of lager. Stockdale: (muttering to Miles) ...exactly three chairs available. Barry: They're really cheap here! Miles: Oh... ' When you look closer, there's actually an almost empty table way in back, with only one person occupying it..' Miles is gazing towards the back. ' The person is wearing expensive armor and... seems to be crying?' Barry: Woah, who's that poor fellow? ' When the person picks up their mug to take a sip, you recognize her as Maria!' Barry: ..hhhhh.. you come to tavern like this to have some fun, and then you see people like this.. Barry: ..It's.. really sad actually. Stockdale: ...Maria? Stockdale: What's her business in here? Miles: She... she fixed your knee back at the capital, sir. Barry: ..wait, is that the royal guard lady? Barry looks at you two. Barry: Any one of you good with .. well.. sad people? Miles: She's no "royal guard lady," she's a kind professional. Barry: Oh, well.. I've only seen 'er face walkin in and out the citadel's doors so I guess I don't have the right to speak... Barry looks at Miles Barry: Maybe you could.. I don't know.. talk to her? Miles looks at Stockdale for approval for a moment, but quickly looks back at Barry nervously. Miles: I mean...if you wish. Barry nods thankfully. Stockdale: I agree. Stockdale: You shall talk to her, as she has been kind to us! Miles: Yes sir! ' Go for it..' Miles bites his lip and makes carefully makes his way to Maria's table. Maria hears your footsteps.. Maria: If you're one of those greasefaces again trying to court me I'm gonna kick you out the door... Maria hasn't seen you yet.. Miles: Um... Miles: Don't kick me, please ... ma'am. Maria looks up at Miles Maria: O-Oh.. Miles! Miles smiles akwardly. Maria: I... I'm so sorry for that.. Miles: Apology accepted. ' There's empty seats all around her..' Maria: ..so.. Maria: ..why are you here? Miles looks over the empty seats. Miles: I noticed you, um... Miles takes a seat. Maria doesn't seem to mind.. Miles: Are you well? Miles: I was w-wondering. Maria: ..of course bloody not.. Maria: .. Miles: Ah... yeah. Miles: I wanted to offer some consolation. Maria: I-It's just.. Maria: I-it's kind of.. ''' '''Maria sighes Maria: Promise not to tell anyone? Miles: Of course... Maria: Seriously, even Martin doesn't know.. please keep it private.. Miles: I am a private, am I not? Maria ignores the awful joke.. Miles bites his lip. Maria removes her left gauntlet.. ' There seem to be burn marks all over her wrist, forming a pattern of two opposed faces...' ' The figure is so perfect, the burn couln't possible have been an accident..' Miles 's eyes widen. Maria: You know what this means? Miles: Negat-- I... no, I don't. Maria I.. I used to know the Redrover warlock.. very well. Maria: ..I've ... visited the nether. Maria: ..Quite a lot.. Miles: That's.. awful unfortunate... Maria: I swore allegiance to Theiresia.. completed her trials.. Maria looks straight down. Maria: I'm one of her champions. Maria: That's what it means. Miles slowly moves his hand to rest on her shoulder (armor?). Maria: ..this afternoon, she asked something of me.. I-I just.. Maria: .. Maria: ..can't.. Maria looks Miles in the eyes. Maria: ..she asked me to assassinate Martin, Miles. Miles 's eyes widen. Miles: You wouldn't... Maria is visibly crying.. Maria: Of course I wouldn't! Miles carefully moves his other hand to be holding both of her shoulders, offering to pull in for a hug akwardly. Maria: ..I'm being a douche to you and Stockdale, I've.. left Vikh to die back at the Redrovers, and fails the very goddess I swore allegiance to.. Maria accepts the hug. Miles: That can be forgiven. Maria: ..T..-Thank you for being here.. Maria suddently retracts from the hug. Miles: ... Maria looks around alertly. Maria: ..did anyone see that? Maria puts back her gauntlet. Maria: ...I..gotta go. Maria: They can't see me here.. Miles: That's alright. Maria stands up, preparing to leave. Miles: Wait. Maria looks at Miles. Maria: Hmm? Miles: I'm...always here. Miles: If you need. Miles: Yeah. Maria looks Miles in the eyes. Maria: ..Hey.. Maria: ..really. thanks. Maria smiles faintly. Miles flushes a light pink Miles smiles back. Maria quickly hurries outside. ' ---' ' Barry and Stockdale watch as Miles walks up to the crying Maria.' Barry: Think he'll manage it? Host: Lumos is joining the adventure! Lumos joined the party with status Alive Stockdale: He's one of my best crossbowmen. He'll do anything you tell 'im to! Stockdale: I'm sure he'll manage somehow. Barry: ...that's very great to hear, Barry: We're gonna need the royal guard much. ' You see an unknow fellow walking up to your table..' Stockdale: To gain her trust would be ideal--''' '''Stockdale looks at the stranger. Host: Daw is joining the adventure! Daw joined the party with status Alive Daw: Hey y'awl fokes! Daw: This seat taken? Stockdale: Depends. Do you need something? Daw gestures towards Miles' seat. Daw sits down at Miles' seat. Daw: Don't we all, lad! Barry: Uh.. that seat IS kinda taken.. Daw: ..shuttup, will ya. Daw: I'm talking to him. Daw points at Stockdale. Barry looks awkwardly at Stockdale, shrugging his shoulders. Stockdale: Like you said, Barry, some people ruin the fun. Stockdale looks at Daw questionably. Daw: Ah! And we wouldn't want that! Stockdale: Whatever. You can stay here a bit. Daw: Now would we! Stockdale: We would not! Daw: You know, I'm sorta the representative from the lads over there! Daw points at a table somewhat closer to the bar. ' It's filled with greasefaces..' ' They wave at Daw.' Daw: ..And we're kinda outta juice! Stockdale: Juice? Daw: Ya know.. this tavern's not cheap and we're all out! Daw: Thought.. Daw: Maybe you could help us out, yaknow? Stockdale: You thought now, hm? Stockdale relaxes, leaning back in his chair. Barry: Maybe you oughta leave?> Daw: I SAID SHUTTUP! Barry looks frustrated. Stockdale: You also said you thought. Stockdale: Let me tell you, you thought wrong. Daw: And I thought I was approaching a table with NICE people. Daw spits in Stockdale's drink. Daw: Now you're gonna have to get new ones anyways. Stockdale: Leave that seat for someone who isn't a beggar. Daw: WELL DON'T WE HAVE A BIG MOUTH HERE, BOY. Daw chuckles loudly. Stockdale: We have two big mouthes here, child. Stockdale: (spectator) mouths? mouthes? Stockdale: (spectator) multiple mouth Barry looks kind of scared at Daw.. Daw: I got eight over there! Daw waves over at the table with greasefaces. Daw: So what's it gonna be, huh? Stockdale looks at Barry for a second. Daw: You gonna be a nice guy or act like the sack of shit you look like? Barry: Stockdale.. maybe .. Barry: I don't know, they are with a bunch.. Stockdale: You really think I'd ruin the fun here? Daw flicks Stockdale's mug off the table.. Daw: WHOOPS. Stockdale looks at him calmly. Daw: You're doing for us, kid. Stockdale: How much money do you think a sack of shit like me carries? Stockdale smiles. Daw: Well, apparently not that much, eh? Daw: Fucking pleb. Stockdale: You got that right. Stockdale: My apologies. Daw grabs Barry's beer and takes a sip. Barry: HEY! Daw: Back off, lad. Stockdale: Come on, it's fine. Barry tries to grab it back but Daw holds it tightly. Stockdale looks back at Miles for a second as if to check on him, but looks back with a stern look. Stockdale: I said it's fine. Daw throws the rest of the beer in Stockdale's face. Daw: Whoops! Daw: SORRY. Stockdale: Apology accepted. Daw is seemingly frustrated. Daw: (softly) what does it take to fucking punch me? Daw: Thought you were supposed to be good'at fighting. Stockdale: It takes an awful lack of maturity. Daw kicks Stockdale's chair from under him. Daw: WHOOPSIES! Barry: Yeesh, fucking cut it! Barry stands up! Stockdale catches himself, standing back up. Stockdale: Barry, please. Daw: You're fucking clumsy, shitface. Stockdale: I s'pose I am. Barry: You- You're just gonna let him do this? Daw smiles. Stockdale: Of course! Stockdale: I didn't think there'd be entertainment here. Stockdale: Great deal, right? Daw stands up. Daw: There's not fucking entertainment here. Daw: No punches being thrown. Daw: No fucking lager. Daw: No. Fucking Music. Stockdale: How could I forget music? Daw: We bards' boys are gonna change that, lad. Daw looks back at the table behind him. Stockdale: You guys ought to know a good tune, right? Daw grins. Daw: You fucking bet. Daw: LET'S HEAR SOME FUCKING SOUND, LADS! Daw grabs Stockdale and throws him into the tavern hallway. Daw: What you gonna do now, huh? Daw: Apologize again! Stockdale gets up, brushing himself off. ' People seem to gather in a circle around you..' ' Barry is among them.. apparently kinda trembling in fear..' Daw walks up to Stockdale. Daw: HIT ME. Stockdale looks at Barry for a second, seemingly disappointed in him. Stockdale: You didn't ask nicely. Stockdale: Maybe "Please hit me, good man?"" Daw punches Stockdale in the face. Daw: DIBBS! Stockdale laughs as he quickly recovers from the hit. Daw: Can I have next one as well? Stockdale: I should've seen that coming. Daw: PLEEEAAASE? Daw casually walks up to Stockdale. Daw: Yeesh, you military folks are worth nothing. Stockdale: Well, because you asked...I'll have to decline. Daw smiles. Stockdale: Thank you. Daw throws another punch at Stockdale. Daw: Too late, lad. Stockdale dodges this time. Daw: Damn! Stockdale trips Daw in an almost accidental-looking manner. Daw: Shit fuck! Stockdale: Damn is right! Tie your shoes, pal. Stockdale steps back from Daw. Daw stands up. Daw: A--haaaah! Daw: Good one! Daw chuckles. Stockdale: Glad to see you're having fun now. ' you hear from the audience: "FUCKING SLAM HIM INTO A COMA OR SOMETHING."' ' Who're they cheering for?' Daw walks up to Stockdale. Stockdale seems to be getting impatient, glancing back at Miles. Stockdale: Tough crowd, huh. ' Maria's nowhere to be seen, and you see Miles walking back from the table, apparently concerned what's going on.' Daw: WRAAGH! Stockdale slips away, nearing the edge of the crowd Miles is approaching. Daw: Fucker! Stockdale: I'd love to stay, but... Stockdale: We have very important business. Daw: You coward peace of shit! Stockdale: Maybe I'll treat you sometime? Stockdale is ignoring Daw at this point, but has an annoyed expression. Stockdale: Good day. Stockdale nudges Miles and heads for the exit. Daw: ...Yeesh, I hope the rest of the fellas protecting this town aren't wusses like you.. Stockdale turns back. Stockdale: I hope we aren't protecting folks like you... Stockdale continues out the door with Miles, unintentionally leaving Barry behind. ' you leave the tavern behind you, hearing jeering at you from behind..' ' You've effectively avoided the fight.. partially.' Barry: ..guys! Barry hurrries from the exit, trying to catch up with you. Barry: ..that was screwed up! Stockdale: Screwed up? Miles: W...what happened? Miles: That man seemed awful fed-up. Barry: One of those fricking bard people.. Barry: It's always them.. Barry waits for Stockdale to say something. Stockdale: Just a hooligan. Barry: ..ghhh Barry: Don't know about you guys, but I'm a catch some sleep.. Stockdale: Yea, I'm sure you need it. Barry: ..yeah. Barry: We all gotta get up tomorrow, remember? Barry: That is, early. Stockdale: Surely. Barry: Wouldn't want to miss the caravan. Miles looks at Stockdale again, as if saying, "caravan?" Stockdale: Understood! Stockdale: Have a good night. Barry starts walking away. ' If you want to know what he's been talking about, you should ask now..' ' Apparently the military's supposed to do something tomorrow!' Stockdale: Wait--''' '''Barry: ..huh? Barry turns around. Stockdale: Miles doesn't know about the details of this operation tomorrow. Stockdale: Care to give him an idea? Barry: Uhh.. sure. Miles nods and looks at Barry. Barry: But I thought you were supposed to be briefed when you reported in last time.. Miles: I'm...er, forgetful. Miles: Just a tad. Barry: We're rallying for the lines tomorrow, leaving a fourth in the city... Which you (points at Stockdale) are not part of. Barry: King's also supposed to go, but how's obviously confidential and such, blah blah blah. Barry: Basically, we're gonna kick those freaking redasses. Barry grins. Stockdale: Got it, Miles? Barry: That's uhh.. at market square at seven. Miles: Y-Yes sir. Miles: Thank you. Barry: ..please don't call me sir. Miles: Oh, my apologies. Miles: ..."Ok, man." Barry: ..whatever.. Miles: "Gotcha..." Barry: Cya at sunrise, chaps. Barry leaves for home. Miles: ...Have a good night, pal. Stockdale: See you tomorrow. ' You both settle in for the night as well..' ' It's quite a late notice for something like that!' ' Sleep well.' ' : EPISODE END'